


The Vampire In Free Fall

by 3amepiphany



Series: YOI Fic-A-Thon 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "Say it", "i know what you are", "you're covered in glitter", M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, awoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Yuri couldn't really bring himself to push, especially after the response this one gave him - it was just too good and he felt as if he'd been caught red-handed and red-lipped and read all over.





	The Vampire In Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from @samygeefox on twitter. Title inspired by Jim. Hi Jim. <3 Thanks for being a needed spark all those years ago.

"I do have to say that there's one thought I just had. And it's actually a bit unsettling," Victor said, leaning over the empty casket and looking for all the world like he absolutely regretted making this decision.

Yuuri shuffled over from the doorway and leaned over the casket from the other side, pressing his forehead to Victor's with a gentle sigh. "What's that?"

"I chose the both of you because of the strength and stamina you exhibit. I knew that you would be able to withstand this life, and I knew that you would both embrace it and flip even the oldest of us on our heads with the fresh enjoyment and excitement you would bring, as bright as the dazzling sunlight we all miss. I want nothing more than for this world to be yours and for you to have the confidence to keep it for as long as you can. But I fear that he believes I mean that in a way that evokes more serious competition than in a way that evokes community, and friendship, and kinship. I've worried that I've turned him too young, I've worried that he hasn't quite had enough experience in life to identify what he needs and that what we're here for - companionship and mentorship - he's just going to toss that aside in the anger and rage he still feels towards the world at large. He still feels too much helplessness in the face of the lack of control he thought he had once he'd started to dismiss Yakov. His haste is going to overtake his thrill. I worry that he's going to do the same thing here. I worry." His blue eyes, glowing faintly in the dark, came to meet Yuuri's as he shifted his position, standing straight up again and pushing away from the casket a few steps. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Yuuri looked down at the plush lining of the casket, just as Yuri's cat, Potya, hopped up into it and made herself comfortable now that there was room and the lid was off. The younger vampire looked up at his partner and waited for him to continue, not at all giving him that same look he'd give him several times a day when Victor would start to get too poetic about everything and anything. He waited, and then after several quiet moments between them he rolled his own eyes, their deep golden glow disappearing for just a moment as he did, and he said, "What else are you worried about?"

"That he's going to utterly destroy it when he finds it, whatever it is."

"...You saw him eat when he was still human. You really can't tell me you didn't, because you did."

"True."

"We'll just have to see. He's out now, we can't really do anything about it until he comes home. Just hope no one sees what a mess he's made of his clothing, I suppose."

"If whatever he finds doesn't destroy him instead."

On the other side of the city, Yuri hopped from foot to foot, hands in the pockets of his jacket and frustration growing the longer he waited. Next to him, the bouncer ID'd another group of club-goers and let them in without much fuss at all over their cards but a lot of questionable looking and comments, and laying on of hands. After having argued with him for ten minutes before feigning making a phone call to a friend who might bring him the ID he'd left at home, Yuri silently considered knocking this guy out, dragging him back into the alley behind the dumpster there and just going home to Victor and Yuuri with a better lie than the one he was trying to push at the moment and calling it an easy, early night. Unable to work an effective glamour on him (even while trying to disguise himself as any other girl walking through the door that night not expecting any crass behavior) this bouncer would be not only a good fight but also a long drink before his heart would finally quit, that he could tell. Certainly a much better bet than anyone going into the club with alcohol already running through them thanks to their pre-gaming activities, or anyone leaving not just for that matter but for that of any illicit substances they may have used while dancing the night away.

Except for the DJ.

Who had just stepped outside and was making his way around the corner of the building.

Yuri couldn't believe his luck. Now he didn't even need to worry about the bouncer or the line or getting inside! This was who he was here for. This was the one that had grabbed his attention several weeks earlier on a trip out with Victor. This was the one who had leaned against his motorcycle in the alleyway to check his phone while Yuri had watched him from the adjoining roof. This was the one who looked him in the eye as if he were a stray cat that had sneezed too loudly.

Well. Okay. Sneeze, he'd done. But the stare this one had fixed him with was powerful, and for a short minute or two he thought he might have encountered another of their type and was mistakenly being fixed with a glamour of sorts.

He wasn't - Victor had verified that for him before the two of them skittered off and away over the rooftops.

Watching him lean against his bike again now, though, he knew he was still ensnared despite the lack of any other-worldly efforts. This one had a beautiful profile; a strong jaw and a nose that looked like it may be a bit up-turned and big, pouty lips that were very frowny at the moment. Yuri drank the sight of him in voraciously, committing more of him to memory than he had been able to the last time, even with all of the distracting moonlight that was about them currently. He wanted more than that though.

He took a quick look over his shoulder to see if the bouncer was paying attention, but "They're very strict about IDs here," was said down the alley, and when he looked back down he was met with that same stare from before. So he approached.

"I'm not trying to get in. I'm here for you."

Yuri couldn't really bring himself to push, especially after the response this one gave him - it was just too good and he felt as if he'd been caught red-handed and red-lipped and read all over. "I'm... but I'm performing inside. So. You'd have to get inside to see my set."

He sputtered. And he stuttered, and after a moment, he uttered, "I can see you just fine right here. And this is what I came here for."

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"You're here for me, and you don't even know my name."

Yuri shrugged.

"...Otabek."

"Yuri."

"Yuri. Like. Yuri Gagarin."

The way Otabek said his name had to have been some sort of curse or ward or something. Maybe he was just that hungry. That was probably it. Then he heard himself say, "I'm certainly over the moon."

Victor would have laughed. He would have said that he should have just pushed and overpowered him the moment he was close enough to do so, now there was some trepidation between them and this one would have good reason to back away or call out for help should their encounter get any stranger or any more full of danger. Here, he was doing the same thing as Yuuri. And not in the good way. This was sliding quickly into everything that that pig had become before Victor had gotten his claws in him long enough to get his fangs in him. All sorts of second-guessing and poor social skills and just a lot of work. A lot of grooming that was still happening even now, after he'd been turned. He'd thought Yuuri was better than that.

To be fair Victor was not without his own faults. He was lonely and let that guide a lot of his decisions lately.

And to be even more fair, Yuri was a little of both of them. In need of some practice and in need of something that would let him stop third-wheeling about the other two.

"You're certainly very spacey."

"I've not eaten in a couple of days."

Otabek's eyes widened for a moment, and though he shuffled about he didn't seem to be put off otherwise and he simply said that that couldn't be good at all. Yuri agreed with him, edging closer - close enough to smell him now, and oh, _oh_ , did he smell delicious. Tangy and dancing at the very back of his tongue already. Intense, just like his stare. He gave a small pulse of a push and hoped that Otabek would just sit down and remain still now, on his bike, and not spoil this.

Sit, he did, and Yuri closed in, leaning forward and finding himself beyond excited now at the prospect of a meal he'd procured himself. "I am hungry. And I'm also here for you." He didn't bother with the sensuality of it now, he just dragged his fangs against the skin of Otabek's throat. It was maddening, hearing and smelling what was going on in those veins. So much so, that he didn't realize that Otabek had a hand in his hair until it was gripped in his hand and he was yanked a bit away from the DJ's throat like a kitten being grabbed by the scruff of his neck. He flailed for just a moment, grasping at the man's jacket and then at the arm holding him, angry and startled.

"Why doesn't moonlight affect you in the same way as sunlight? Isn't it still sunlight?" Otabek asked him as he settled down.

"...What?"

"I'm wholly affected by the moonlight. What makes it so different for you folk? Of course, it's still waxing now. Still a few more nights before it is full, but isn't moonlight still of the sun? Answer me, cosmonaut."

Yuri, one hundred percent taken by surprise in this moment and rendered still himself, only stared at him blankly. Otabek put him down - he'd actually been held up a few inches in the air! - and he stood there, watching him closely and just trying to compose himself before he suddenly made that connection.

A werewolf.

He was making eyes at a damned werewolf. And he'd almost drank his blood, too. That would have been the end of it, surely, he'd heard stories from Georgi and Mila about that sort of thing. "I couldn't say," he said. He had to split. Now. But before he could, Otabek stood, and leaned in to steal a solid, contentious kiss with those stupidly soft lips. Yuri let him at it, and he grazed his fangs against the pliant skin, fully aware that he shouldn't bite. Couldn't. Don't. _Don't._

Pleased with himself for this, Otabek turned and made his way back down the alleyway.

"A pure atmospheric breakdown. I'd like to see you again, Yuri. What an impact you've made on me," he said, and he disappeared around the corner. Yuri then overheard him say there was a young girl in the alleyway that was soliciting favors for entry to the show, and that the bouncer should go check on that.

"Yurochka, what a mess," Victor said later on, after Yuri had returned home red-lipped and red-handed and red all over.

"You should see the other guy," he said, throwing his clothing into the bathroom sink to soak in cold water while he took a shower. Victor sat on the toilet seat and Yuuri leaned into the room against the doorjamb and between the two of them they pulled the story out of him - a skeezy bouncer who wouldn't let him in to do some predatory work of his own. That was it. "He was just a bit of a fight, was all. A good fight. I'm sure they think someone had to have pulled a weapon on him. I'm ready to do it again, though. That was fun. Exhilarating."

"I told you, Yuuri. I worried," Victor told him after they had left the bathroom and sat outside on the porch.

Yuuri shrugged. "You were right. Not that I'm surprised. Nor did I doubt you. Not that I doubted him, either, but I don't even think you or I could take on a werewolf. Nor would we want to try to turn it, hm?"

"Well. If he brings one home, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"And if the river bed is dry."

"Yes, that too, my love."


End file.
